Disney Hogwarts
by Lunalay
Summary: Jack and Elsa had the same friends. They both noticed each other instantly both never interacted with Jack admiring from afar and Elsa focusing on her studies becoming the brightest witch of her age and untolarent of Jack's troublesome ways. But in year 6 Jack would make his love known as there was only a few years left of Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1 - The beginning

Chapter 1- First Years

The first year at hogwarts was exciting to say the least everyone was absolute amazed by what the saw espically a young boy named Jack Frost.

Jack was running to catch the train at platform 9 and 3/4 most people traveled to get to England to go the best wizarding school in the country and the only way you could get there was by being dilvered on the hogwarts express.

Jack Grabbed his bags carelessly as he waved to his sister and mother eagerly. He scoured the train for an empty seat as he was searching the cabins he noticed one girl about his age. She sat in the middle of a group of girls one with firey red hair another strawberry blond and two more with her black hair and long golden blond hair but this girl stood out. She had Snow White blond hair tied into a plaite her blue eyes sparkled like fresh snowflakes when she laugh and her smile was so bright. Jack couldn't help but notice her untill he was pushed forward and continued in his journey with that girl in the back of his mind.

He finally found a cabin partly full with a boy with shaggy brown hair another with golden locks and a guy who looked quite smug talking while the boys looked annoyed jack cautiously knocked on the door there heads jerked up as he slid it open.

"Sorry the rest of the cabins are full can I crash with you guys" Jack asked hopefully

"Ya sure man" The shaggy brown haired guy awnsered happily

"I'm Jack and you?" he questioned the 3 boys

"Jack as in Jack Frost?" The blond one questioned

"yes ?" He awnsered confused

"your the young wizard who caused a lot of havoc made the paper and everything" Jack grew red in the face and the boys toke that as a yes

"The names Flynn Ryder " The smug guy announced

"In kristoff " the blond guy informed

"and I'm hiccup nice to meet you" After the introdictions the continued to talk

* * *

Elsa sat by the window as she listens to the girls gossip. Her and her sister Anna had met there cousin Rapunzel on the train after the bid good bye to her grandmother and brother. They met with Elsas friend Merida her family were friends with there family's THE laughed and talked about there ideas of what hogwarts would be.

As Elsa was laughing with them she couldn't help but notice a handsome young boy peering in there cabin. She noticed his pericing blue eyes and Snow White blond hair with brown at the roots. It must be a Trend she thought to herself.

She gazed out the window looking over all the forestry as the sun settled while they were crossing the midway point bridge. She longed to be at hogwarts it's what was expected of her as the oldest of her siblings go to hogwarts learn to control your powers as a princess who can control her powers can control her kingdom. Wizards and witches as strong as her family's blood line where rare she was bred of the original wizards centuries ago.

It was almost dark when the arrived at the castles station. The Where carted up to the castle by carriages wheeled by magistic horse like creatures. Elsa gazed at there beauty yet everybody else remarked on how the carriages moved by themself.

* * *

When they arrived at the castle jack was mesmerized by how big it was he grew up in a small village in the middle of no where surrounded by the country side. As they were guided trough the hallways he could not help but fall behind taking in ever thing he saw. They finally entered a large hall filled with students the hall was loud and happy above them floated bright candles and a star lit sky.

The first years where brought to the front of the hall most feeling shy and intimidated by the older years the headmaster rose and began to speak.

"Silence Silence for those of you who don't know me I am Merlin your headmaster. I would like to inform you the 3rd level and above of the castle are of limits as is the dark forest espically forbidden to first years. Now before we dig in to this fabulous dinner I would like to sort the first years " Merlin Nodded towards three lady's one dressed in mostly blue another in green and another in pink and reds "flora Fauna and Merrywhether will sort you.

Jacks new friends began to be sorted by and odd brown tatted talking hat" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third ...Ravenclaw" the crowd began to cheer. "Eugene Fotzherbert " Jack thought he's name was Flynn " Flynn rider actually he scoffed the hat just laughed " Slytherin" They cheered again " Krisstoff Bjorgman Gyrrifindor " they cheered again a lot of people went up and got picked then jack noticed the Long girls friends and listened for there names.

"Merida Dunbroch Gyrrifindor " The Firey red head sprinted down to the Long table to be hugged and greeted by her fellow house mates the second was the long blond haired girl " Rapunzel Corona ...Hufflepuff " She skipped down to there table her long hair flowing behind her next was the black haired girl " Mavis Dracula ..Slyterin " She looked a bit dissipated but none the less slid happily into the seat next to other first years. Next to sit was the strawberry blond haired girl who had the same blue eyes as the Snow White hairs girl except they were not as striking.

"Anna Frossen ...Gyrrifindor " she smiled widely as she ran down to the table to jacks anticipation the Snow White Baird girl was next unlike all the other kids she was posed and elegent she had a look of confidence untill the hat was place down on her head she bit her lip as it spoke " Oh this is a tough one" he thought aloud she squeezed her eyes shut and mouthed words "Ravenclaw" The hat annoced. Jack though maybe she asked the hat and that was the trick he knew when he went up that's what he would do. Surprisingly he was called next jack walked caustiosly up to the stool and slowly sat down. "Ravenclaw "Jack hope she aloud the hat began to speak " Ravenclaw hummm ..." Jack smiled victoriously " Me thinks not Slytherin " Jack was surprised but none the less he strolled over to the table and was greeted fondly by everyone. He sat on the left hand side by the wall and stared intrigueingly at Elsa the white haired girl the one who reminded him of a beautiful snowflake.

* * *

After Elsa was seated the name Jack Frost was called out Elsa knew this name she had read about the free spirited delinquent Jack in the papers. Whispers where heard around the tables as he's house was being picked. Elsa observed him and saw him mouthing her house name. The hat spoke but choose Slytherin Elsa wondered why he wanted to be in Ravenclaw but did not question it to much. She sat and talked to her fellow house mates as she felt eyes watching her from time to time she would glance and the boy named Jack who was staring back at her.

* * *

Years past but Elsa and Jack did not. They had many of the same friends but yet Elsa never showed interest and Jack admired from afar. Elsa had no time for his troublesome ways as she became one of the brightest witches of her age being moved to the year above hers classes. Jack didn't see much of her after that.


	2. Chapter 2 -Elsa

Chapter 2 - Elsa

Jack sat on the sidelines preparing for the Quidditch Game he will always remember the first thing Phil the proffers said "Are you ready for your first lesson Maggots" yup good old Phil he is still a Dickhead. Jack scoured the audience for Elsa as he did every game and every game he was unsuccessful for the last year.

The game began and Slytherin were in the lead against Ravenclaw. He swireved,. Turned and ducked attempting to catch the Gokden snitch he was the second youngest secker ever behind old Harry Potter Jack had the pleasure of meeting him onece. He always thought it lucky he didn't attend or was born at the time he was in Hogwarts there all still ledgends today.

As he was flying in the distance under one of the tall towers where the sitting was he thought he saw Snow White blond hair flowing behind someone who vanished right away. As he was distracted Hiccup knocked him off a broom for a guy with one leg he sure knew how to fly. Jack came crashing down onto the field. Crowds rushed down from the towers and surrounded him. He was uncoucious Merida and Hiccup shooed people out of the way so Jumbaa could carry him to the nurses office.

They sat pationatly waiting for Nurse Ursula to arrive nobody liked her she was always so awful. When people asked for help it was never for free always came at a cost like poor Ariel she had a miscasted spell and Ursula helped her in exchange for her voice t suduce a man. Nothing could help old Ursulawith those unfortunate makeup skills and devious atitude. Ariel retrieved her voice but it was beyond usual Ursula stayed. Merida was thinking of all the cruel things Ursula done while she attended the school when she appeared.

"He will unconscious for a while best for you two to scurry along back to class." She laughed Merida informed her she would be staying untill he awoke when Hiccup offers the take turns in keeping and eye on him. Merida argued and this continued for awhile

* * *

Elsa glided down the less crowed hallways toward the library when Rapunzel and Flynn ran up to her.

"Hey Elsa " Rapunzel shouted. Elsa stoped sudenly turning to face them

"Punzie ,Eugene surprise seeing you near the library " She smiled

"Ha Ha very funny " Flynn or as Elsa really knows his name as Eugene replied sarcastically. Rupenzel and Eugene have had a thing for a few years now although he was older and held back a year it worked.

"Did you hear about the game ?" Punzie enquires her

"That Ravenclaw won?" Elsa awnsered confused although she knew it was about Jacks fall she heard it all over the school she wondered if he was okay but did not dare to question it she can't get distracted by troublesome boys although she had no choice with Eugene as he always managed to include himself in Her and Rapunzels planes.

"No silly about Jack he fell off his broom from really high up he was knocked out. He's supposed to be in the nurses office with Merida and Hiccup..." Rapunzel went on babbling about the game and other topics while sometimes Eugene interpreted her. But Elsa was thinking about Jack it occurred to her that all her friends were Jacks friends yet the never mingled. Even though she says she wants nothing to do with him he did intrigue her and it would have been nice to befriend him she thought.

Rapunzel and Flynn bid Elsa good bye as she continued into the library to meet Belle and Tiana for their study group. But she could not focus she wondered if jack was okay. She would ask later she thought.

* * *

Jack began to awake. He turned to his side to see a drooling unconscious Hiccup on a chair. Jack wished he didn't have to have his phone taken durning school hours because this is something worth photographing. Jack smiled before he kicked Hiccuos chair causeing him to fall on the ground

"Owww" Hiccup screeched

"You sound like a girl" Jack laughed clutching his stomach in pain

"I would reply but I'll let it go because your hurt , Emma will be back with some ice cream she said you would won't some when you woke up" Hiccup smiled. Jack always felt lucky to have his sister Emma.

"How long have I been out " he asked

"only a day " Hiccup replied

"Was everyone asking about me" Jack askied cockily

"Nope you were defiantly not the talk of the school" Hiccup replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes

"JJ!" Emma squeaked as she ran to hug Jack hurting his stomach

"Em " he breathed

"oh sorry here is some icecream" she handed him a tub of vanilla icecream and he smiled. Nurse Ursula came in at that moment draining and joy they had.

"okay Jack your ready to leave now "she spoke

"but my ribs still hurt " she huffed and took out her wand with one flick jack screamed in pain as his ribs where healed

"take this and come back for a check up tomorrow goodnight " and with that she was gone leaving a small bottles of glowing liquid he drank it cautiously but felt better immediately.

Jack and Hiccup walked back toward their house areas after dropping Emma at Ravenclaw Hiccup continued to walk jack before returning there.

"Hiccup" jack sudently spoke

"Yes jack"

"Elsa Forssen " Jack spoke as if it was a question

"What about El" Hiccup replied confused Him and Elsa had bonded over there love fore beaten and creatures when they got to the houses the first night at hogwarts they were mutual friends with Merida so they got on quite well.

"Have you talked to her lately" Jack awnsered

"Actually no we havnt spoke since school started" witch has been 2 weeks Hiccup knew Jack was infatuated by Elsa but so were many other boys in the school although Hiccup thought they would make an usual couple.

"Oh" was all jack said before they reached the Slytherin dorms Jack wanted to asked where had she been the last year as he never saw her he wanted to ask did she ever mention him he wanted to know Elsa not know about her but he never said this to anyone.

* * *

 ** _Thank you if you read this I usually write these chapters very late so sorry for any errors I hope you enjoy it please follow the story or me and comment it would mean a lot thank you xo_**


	3. Chapter 3 - Friends

_**Which side not I would just like to say this story focuses on jack and Elsa but other chaercters will be followed trough out aswell thanks for reading enjoy.**_

 _ **Chaoter 3 -**_ Friends

Jack sat gloomily beside Elsa at the lunch table explains to him how she took up archery to her moms dismay over the summer as they tried to find her a preferable suited. Noticing he's long face she asked what was the matter

"There is a girl" He sighed

"who" Merida was now intrested

"Elsa Frossen" he mumbeled "I havnt seen her in the last year " Merida knew that jack admired her from afar and wondered why they were never friends as they were friends with the same people including her as she was one of Elsas closest friends

"I rember the last day I talked to her because it was the day I thought we would be friends" Merida urged jack to continued

"It was in charms class my least favrouite subject and we were reviving our end of year tests back knowing I failed I laughed at the F on my page when she leaned over my shoulder "wow your Score certainly looks magnificent" she told me sarcastically laughing of course I then shouted at her to telling her not to look a flash of hurt shone trough her eyes when she said oh okay bye and I knew I messed up untill I felt something cold breeze against my hand I relooked at my test and in the corner there was a live of ice and written was **_Cheer up_** " " that was the last time I saw her"

and as jack wallowed in the memory a girl walked past them "Hey Merida hi jack hope your okay" "Hey Elsa " Merida replied this went U noticed by Jack"fine thanks" he mumbeled Merida stared at him in disbelief. "Jack that was Elsa" she stated bluntly " he jumped off his chair " Elsa !?Wait what?..." and with that he followed her "Good luck Jack "Merida laughed to herself. She go of the chair with a smile on her head knowing she helped him

"Why are you smiling " A curious Rapunzel aparing by Meridas side questioned "Nothig" Merida replied the smile still tattooed on her face "Huh?" A confused Rapunzel started questionably at her.

* * *

Jack followed Elsa to the library with the intention of speaking to her but when he saw her she was with her sister Anna not willing to disturb her he went in a search for his favrouite book "The history and casting of Ice magic" as he scoured the shelves for the book he eventually came to it at the back of an old isle as he reached to grab it his hand folded with a cold pale petite one. Glancing up he ment the gaze of ice blue ices staring shyly at him. "Sorry" he spoke"it's in okay" Elsa replied "Your like ice magic to? " Jack questioned "un yes " she spoke facing the ground"Intresting I thought I was the only person who read this" he said excitedly "I love ice magic it's cold and fierce but also beautiful " and with that she looked up brightly at him her eyes glisting like the sun on a frozen lake Jack become speachless as he studied her features.

She was inexpertly called by Anna "I'm coming " she replied giving Jack a warm smile she bid him good bye and even though she was long gone he waved "bye" to her then after watching her disappear behind the sea of books he reached for the Ice magic book relishing she toook it "Oh goddamit I wanted that" he pouted to himself stroking out of the library annoyed.

This was one of many encounters they had after this incident they seems to collide a lot become good friends Elsa still refused anything more from jack as she didn't want his troublesome ways to interfere with her reputation continuously rejecting him as Shen told herself they were nothing more than friends.

Jack thought other wise...

As Elsa was walking out to the quad with Anna she asked "What do you want have for dinner tonight " "Well I .." Anna was about to reply when kristoff apriched her eagerly "Would you like to join me for dinner tonight " He proposed the idea to her "Well she actually ca..."Elsa intervened before Anna cute her off with a simple "Sure " "Good because I booed us a lovly table" he continued "Really?!"She asked excitedly as the walked off. Elsa felt annoyed and abanded when Jack came over.

"Elsa I couldn't help but over hear., Do you want to have dinner with me tonight" Elsa didn't reply she simply took out her wand and waved it Snow came exploding out of the ground assending Jack into the air as she walked away.

The snow broke Jacks fall as he became ingulped under a large amount of it. Hiccup walked passed fretting him before rejestering what he just witnessed stoping in mid stride he turned to face jack " What are you doing there ? "He wandered " Feling the pain of love " Jack signed " what ?" Hiccup didn't understand. "Just help me " Jack explained what had happend while hiccup dug him out.

Jack asked for Hiccuos option he replied that Elsa is cool as in cold and to give up but jack refused...

Thus became the day jack conjured numerous planes to woo Elsa ..

* * *

Later that day Hiccup was greeted by Elsa who complained to him about Anna ditching her and Jacks obnoxious attempts on her.

"What is wrong with him" she shouted waving her hand everywhere as she walked away mumbling from a distance Astrid saw them togetor after Elsa left she walked towards Hiccup

"Hiccup" Astrid scorns

"You seem to hang out with that Elsa Girl a lot recently " She crosses her arms infornt of her chest

"Huh?"hiccup replies annoyed that she would suggest this

"Gonna learn something next to the honors students ?Its all in vain she's born for it people like us can't even follow her ...or do you like her she is really pret.." Astrid accuses before Hiccup interrupts her "Enough " He shouts "That's enough-" gen turns to walk away Astrid grab some him by the shoulder jolting him back " What is it then" "I said enough "He raises his voice once more to turn around and see a look of hurt in her eyes her hair covers her face and she begins to sniffle "Sre you crying" He begins to panick "W-Why?!" He dosn't know how to deal with crying girls .

"I need space " with that she runs of leaving a guilty feeling Hiccup watching her walk away.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for ready and by the way my FANFICTION is based of those comics on Pinterest there just so darn cute !Agian thanks for reading any questioned comment xox_**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Announcement

Chapter 4 - The Announcement

Elsa sat happily in the library's corner hidden away from society hidden away from Jack. Over the past few days he had become persist she couldn't help but admire his detrimention but yet despise he's lack of respect for her awnser witch was always no. She smiled at her book when she heard a chair screech a long the oak floor.

"What do you want Jack"the smile drained from her face.

"I couldn't help but notice you looked so Ice-olated " he chuckled

Elsas face fell to the table with a bang she gave up. Jack cleared his through "Emma was looking for you I said I'd find you" He spoke softly

"Was she really"Elsa raised an eyebrow at Jack he had tryed to pressure Elsa during her tutoring sessions with his sister he would stop at nothing

"Yes, she wouldn't tell me why " he shrugged as Elsa was about to speak again an announcement was made over the speakers of the school "All students report to the main hall" and with that a sea of people flooded into the main hall being seated at there house tables. Elsa sat between Belle her on of her best friends and head and Hiccup as they mingled amongst class members questioning the meaning of this.

Jack sat begrudgingly beside Flynn who he maintained a love hate relationship with and Aladdin the schools pick pocket. The had no interest as to why they were called to the hall students sat anxiously as The Headmaster stormed up the isle to the center of the altar.

"Attention students" He beloved raising a wand to his neck presumably to enhance his voice so he would be heard. A blanket of silence fell over the students as all there curious Wua stared up at Merlin awaiting the announcement.

"You may have all heard of the Triwizard Tournement." Whispers began to surface" Well the Minster of Magic Dumbledore and the Minstery have proclaimed they would like to re instate the games ...with more precaution of course. " gaspeds and chatter emerged until they were hushed again

"The new rules state there will now be a pair selected from each school, the same schools will still participate, the challenges have remained the same intensity with the expection of the maze witch has to be discussed in the near future. Now you may all be wondering why your being informed and I'm excited to announce that the first games after a decade will take place here at Hogwarts school." Cheered and Clapping echoed through out the large room.

"Wow that sounds fun" Jack commented "ah Jack my boy you could not handle it " Flynn remarked patting him on the shoulder witch resulted in a heated discussion about how he could win.

"Wow that's sounds amazing doesn't it El, We will actually be able to watch the games" Belle cooed "Yes if you enjoy people getting injured and killed " Elsa snapped "Don't be a killjoy. El" Hiccup sighed. "God forbid any of 'our' friends enter "Elsa thought aloud.

* * *

They were informed of the age requirement and about the invents that would take place before after and during the games including a the Yule ball witch we would have to learn to dance for 'optional' if course. Elsa glided down the hallway as if she was skating in Ice as she got to the Ravenclaw door to discover a dust reared Jack.

"Only those of quick wit and mind are permitted to enter Ravenclaw tower if you wish to join your peers you must awnser a riddle , what always comes but never arrives "The painting on the door spoke. "Day" Jack awnsered receiving and incorrect awnser from the giggled

"Oh Elsa .. Hi" He her increasingly red

"need some help" she lended him a warm smile stepping in front of the door.

"Only those of quick wit and mind are permitted to enter Ravenclaw tower if you wish to join your peers you must awnser a riddle , Tear off one and scratch its head what was red is black instead" Elsa smiled knowingly "A matchstick" she announced knowingly. The door swung open to revel Ravenclaw common room decorated with blue and silver.

"Have you come to see Emma?Hiccup?" Jack knew he had come hoping to find Elsa but was reluctant to admit it he knew Hiccup was out so he took the opportunity to see his sister "Emma " he Replied Elsa nodded and began to walk towards the Girls Rooms "Elsa?" Jack called shyly she turned around "You look pretty today" Elsa felt the heat rush to her cheeks as she turned hurriedly scurrying down the hall to fetch Emma.

* * *

For the first time in forever Elsa attended a qudditch match she sat beside Rapunzel and Hiccup as they watched the Gryffindor vs Slytherin game. Elsa watched intensely as her sister flew up and down the arena passing it to Mulan and other players. From time to time she couldn't help but notice Jack chasing the golden snitch with Merida not far behind him.

Jack stoped sudenly faceing Merida "Whatcha doing here princess don't chat know qudditch isn't for little kiddies arn't you afraid of getting a little bit dirty"He chuckled Merida clenched tightly on to her broom "That's it your going down" Merida threatened with that Rapunzel began to shout "Merida you go Girl get him OFFF THE BROOM , GET HIM OFF THE BROOM" I began to chant with her as Hiccup held her back from jumping over the barrier "Its just like his BFFs with the wind or something " Hiccup remarked as we watched Jack swiftly dodge players after the snitch eventually Merida caught up pushing him of the broom as she caught the snitch with one swift movement Jack saddled back up onto the broom and rode to a landing with the winner announced .

Peter Pan who had been sitting beside us remarked Merida skill and watched admiringly as her team members congratulated her. He couldn't take his Wua of the firey fierce red head.

* * *

Later that day the dance lessons took place Elsa sat on the side benches reading as the rest of 6th and 7th year Practiced dancing she looked longingly at the dancers Shen had the pose of a dancer and the elegance of a ballerina and was light in her feet as an ice skater but when it came to traditional dancing Elsa was incapable.

She listened at all the Laughter fill the air as She looked around wondering what the ball would be like and if someone may ask her knowing she couldn't do ange wasn't hat but at least if she was asked she'd know the thought wasn't there.

With that she sat back closing her eyes imginging the occasion.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys thanks for reading if you stuck tuck this long hop your enjoying my story sorry forany spelling errors I am dyslexic and writing in hb phone lol for any jelsa fan whining looks at Pinterest I wouldn't like to dedicate my inspiration to the Disney Dreamwork's teamwork she hogwarts comics I always see there's the reason for this FANFICTION so thanks for reading please follow me or the story comment and share xox**_


End file.
